


His return [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, True Love, or something very chivalrous you know, reunion after the war, some dark ages where Charles is a Prince kept in a tower and Erik is savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Autheane, talented translator and adorable reader, this illustration is to thank you for your kindness and your patience and your very sexy fanart of Florence 1867. Your help is so precious and your support has been indispensable. Thank you 1000 times, and 1000 times again !So here, imagine a very chivalrous story in a fantasy world, Erik the brave returns to the castle of Charles the mage after terrible trials. When they finally meet again, they finally admit their love and it is very very romantic and passionate ! Tears and confort and happy end after hard times. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autheane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/gifts).



> Autheane, talented translator and adorable reader, this illustration is to thank you for your kindness and your patience and your very sexy fanart of Florence 1867. Your help is so precious and your support has been indispensable. Thank you 1000 times, and 1000 times again !  
> So here, imagine a very chivalrous story in a fantasy world, Erik the brave returns to the castle of Charles the mage after terrible trials. When they finally meet again, they finally admit their love and it is very very romantic and passionate ! Tears and confort and happy end after hard times. :)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/171106095319214682.jpg.html)


	2. We were so young

Another episode of this love story.  
Charles was a young prince when he met Erik. This handsome knight courted him, and at the end of several months Charles yielded to his advances. And they made love for the first time in a secret corner of the Royal Gardens.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180211103121476948.jpg.html)


	3. stardust

And what if we continue this fairy tale.   
Charles, the young prince, has magical powers. They wake up when he's in contact with his soulmate. So when he and Erik make love, it's like star-dust on his skin. Soon Erik will be crowned, because he's the last heir of the dukes of a neighboring kingdom. He didnt' think he inherited the title, that's why he had become a knight at Prince Xavier's court. But Erik's family has been decimated, he must now assume his dignity. Will their two kingdoms be allies or enemies?

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180421103936455995.jpg.html)


	4. Their kingdom

And here is the continuation of this story about kingdoms, magic, knights and princes. It's a happy end of course. Erik and Charles decide to unite their two powers and their crowns. They can love each other now and govern with wisdom. :)

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180512083443283257.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Art very much inspired by the superb "romantic encounter" 1864 by Mihaly Zichy (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mih%C3%A1ly_Zichy).


End file.
